


Solace

by gaebolg



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, I wasn’t wanting to tag with his identity but the tags updated LOL, Other, just cuteness, no spoilers for rest of game tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: It’s not surprising that he would do something as sweet as this.





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this boy being all nervous & cute cause of WoL

You peer around the corner for the source of a shuffling that is echoing throughout the vast hallways just outside of the library. The stack of books that have accumulated into a pile throughout the day are quickly forgotten upon seeing the cloaked figure of the Exarch practically pacing in the hallway.

"Is everything all right?"

There's a hint of concern in your voice, though it fades into a bit of amusement the moment he looks over at you. Being caught in this manner seems to be a little embarrassing for him, but you find it cute.

"Yes - _ahem_ \- I didn't want to disturb your studies, but I thought it would be nice to see something other than the inside of a book for a short while."

You laugh in agreement at that, moving back into the library as he follows behind you.

It's only when you pause near the stack of books that you notice he has a hand hidden in the confines of his cloak. With a raised brow, you reach out to lightly poke that hidden arm.

"What's going on here?"

"Well that's why I wanted to stop by."

He's clearly _nervous_. It's no secret to you that the Exarch looks up to you in many ways, so interacting on a personal basis and _alone_ seems to bring out those emotions more and more lately. Of course, it still leaves you with a bit of butterflies at those prospects as well.

That's something you try not to focus on too much right now though. Instead you give your utmost respect to what he intends to say.

"I know you've seen the vast acres of purple flowers that decorate all of Lakeland; however, given a large portion of the First was desecrated by Light, much of the plantation has suffered. With that being said..."

Gradually he extends his hand from beneath the cloak, revealing a red rose with the petals kissed with the brightest red you've ever seen.

"...It took me a while in my travels to find a single one of these. Leaving the tower is tiring for me, but I...wanted you to have something special because you're special to me."

He manages to speak without stumbling over his words, but a blush still remains on his cheeks.

For a moment you're stunned into silence. The gesture itself is so simple, yet it goes beyond anything most have ever done for you. Slowly you reach out to touch the stem of the rose, your fingers brushing the Exarch's own.

"It's beautiful. I'm at a loss, you really didn't have to-"

"-But I did!” He proclaims hastily, taking a step forward in his sudden response. It’s after that when he settles back into a gentler tone. “I mean, you deserve it. For everything you've done for this world and for me."

The amount of emotion that surges through you is immense. For so long it's been nothing but fighting and struggling. Never having a moment’s reprieve to feel anything beyond that. Having this moment makes it feel worth it though, especially with how the Exarch stares at you in anticipation.

"I'd do anything for you."

With a nervous heart, you step closer, fingers curling more around the rose and the Exarch's hand.

There's no denying they would do anything for one another. Self-sacrificing and forever willing to fight for a better world. Having this man go so far as to practically risk his life just for this sweet gesture leaves you incapable of withholding the feelings that have resonated for months.

You can feel his breath on your lips, a half-second of him wanting to question you is an afterthought as you grace his lips with a soft kiss. All it takes is that single touch for him to push his hand into your hair, keeping you close to him as he kisses you back so ardently.

The rose remains pressed between you both even as you stumble back in the midst of this newfound passion. You can feel how he smiles against your lips, and it makes you certain you'll have no intention of letting him out of your embrace any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> give me cute prompts on twitter!!
> 
> GAEBOLGNOVUS ✨


End file.
